deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Greenberet69/Eowyn vs Leliana
Eowyn: Shieldmaiden of Rohan and Sister to Eomer and Niece to King Theodan and the one who killed the Witch King vs Leliana: Bard of Orlais and then a Sister of the Chantry who then assisted the Warden to defeat the Darkspawn WHO IS DEADLIEST! ''' eowyn-in-battle-gear.jpg|Eowyn wearing Rohan Armor 17_2xKc2.jpg|Eowyn wielding a Rohan Sword lotrshieldsrohanalrg.jpg|Rohan Shield the-lord-of-the-rings-battle-for-middle-earth-20040928032324583.jpg|Rohan Bow and Arrow 200px-Leliana_robes.jpg|Leliana Starfang_(longsword).png|Starfang The_Rose's_Thorn.png|The Rose's Thorn Marjolaine's_Recurve.png|Marjolaine's Recurve Dragon-Age-Lelianas-Song.jpg|Battledress of the Provocateur Personal Weapon Edges Close Range Eowyn: While Leliana has two weapons Eowyn' sword and shield combo is much better since the shield can block both very easily Long Range Leliana: Leliana is a expert when it comes to long range combat with the bow and arrow where Eowyn is that experienced Armor Even: Both have very even armor X-Factors Eowyn/Leliana 90 Training 89 Edge Eowyn: While both were very close in training Eowyn has this since she has been training so she could prove that women are not defenseless and can fight. 78 Combat Experience 92 Edge Leliana: The Battle of Pelennor Fields was Eowyn's first and probably only battle. Leliana has done many more battles then just one 76 Stealth 93 Edge Leliana: The mission of a Bard is to do missions for Orlais silently without casuing a lot of trouble 96 Warrior Heart 82 Edge Eowyn: She has been wanting to prove that she can fight to both Eomer and Theodan My Personal Edge has to go to Leliana. She is use to fighting where Eowyn didn't get to fight until Pelennor Fields and that was her only battle. Leliana has more combat experience '''The Battle Eowyn: ' '''Leliana: ' In the plains of Rohan Eowyn is on a scouting mission with 3 Rohirrim meanwhile Leliana and 3 Orlesian Bards are hired to kill the Shieldmaiden of Rohan to weaken Rohan's leadership. Leliana and the Bards spot Eowyn and the Rohirrim and so Leliana takes out Marjolaine's Recurve Longbow and fires striking a Rohirrim in the neck Eowyn and the other Rohirrim are alerted and so a Rohirrim takes out a Rohan Bow and Arrow and fires striking and killing a Bard Eowyn yells to the Rohirrim to charge and so they all take out their Rohan Swords and Shields and Charge with the two Orlesian Bard's taking out their close range weapons and charging except for Leliana who continues to fire but her arrows keep on getting deflected by the Rohan Shield. So she decides to abandon her Longbow and takes out her Starfang Longsword and Rose's Thorn Dagger and charges herself. Eowyn charges at a bard and blocks his strike and knocks him back with her shield and then stabs him and meanwhile Leliana engages a Rohirrim and she is able to block with her Starfang and then pierces his throat with her Dagger . The last Rohirrim and Bard are engaging each other with both blocking each others strikes but the Rohan is able to block a strike with his shield and then twirls around and decapitates the Bard before Leliana comes up from behind and decapitates him with her Starfang . Leliana turns around to see Eowyn battle ready and so Leliana turns around to engage her to. Both soon engage with both blocking each others attacks but Eowyn soon bashes Leliana who falls back and Eowyn tries to stab her but Leliana quickly rolls out of the way and stabs Eowyn's leg who quickly yells in pain and slashes at Leliana who gets her dagger arm slashed dropping the Rose's Thorn Dagger. Leliana is able to get up and while Eowyn is down she stabs Eowyn right through the back with her Starfang . Leliana raises her longsword and yells "FOR ORLAIS" in victory. '''Winner: Leliana Battles out of 5,000 Eowyn/Leliana 2,308 - 2,692 43.08% - 56.92% Weapon Stats Rohan Sword and Shield 51% - 49% Starfang Longsword and Rose's Thorn Dagger Rohan Bow and Arrow 25% - 75% Marjolaine's Recurve Longbow Expert's Opinion: While Eowyn was deadly in close range combat Leliana just had the more combat experience then Eowyn and her skills at long range. Eowyn may of had the slightly better training and the more Warrior's Heart but she just stood no chance against someone who had more comab experience My Next Battle will be The Balrog vs The Archdemon ' ' Category:Blog posts